Rejection
by Radar-rox
Summary: An alternate i.e. nicer! version of Kate's rejection of Much in 3x03. Also featuring Allan.


**An alternate version of Kate's rejection of Much (why wouldn't she want him? Why?!) in 3x03 (I think), written for the Treat Much Right 'Write Kate Right' challenge. Thanks to Helen for betaing.**

Much peered around the edge of the building at where Kate stood sweeping. Allan's advice not to 'stand there gawping' rang in his ears as he hurriedly tried to work out what to say to her.

Knowing he probably wouldn't have a lot of time, he took a deep breath and waked up behind her. "Kate."

She jumped, and span around to face him wearing a startled look. Not a great way to start. "I… have to talk to you."

Looking around, she took him by the wrist and pulled him to somewhere more private. Maybe after he told her how he felt she'd allow him to take her hand gently, even kiss her on the cheek….

"The sheriff's guard slaughtered all our animals!" She started. Oh. "Because we didn't give up Robin."

"I want to help you." He replied. "I… care about you. Kate." Her name felt so good in his mouth. _Kate_. He wanted to say it over and over again, a lifetime of 'Kate's.

Her eyes narrowed a little as she looked at him, in what he took to be confusion. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because…" He searched for the right words, then remembered what Allan had told him. "I think you're _perfect_."

"Perfect?" She said incredulously. "Is this a joke?"

He liked her even more for that. She was all the more perfect for thinking that she wasn't. "Oh I look at you, and I want to…. Protect you."

His face fell ever so slightly as she backed off a little with "Can't you see, you're just making things worse."

Worse? True, their respective circumstances were a difficulty even in the haven of his mind, but surely coming clean to her just how he felt would only relieve him of the burden he'd carried since they'd met… and place it on her instead.

"Maybe." He conceded. "But I'm sorry, I can't help it. I've never-" _felt this way about someone else, I think about you every spare moment, worry about you unprotected in Locksley, what Gisbourne might do to you, I want to make sure you're looked after, that you're safe, I don't know what I'd do if something happened, but I do know that if you would just let me look after you, show how much I care…_

"Look, Much." She interrupted. He was gazing at her so expectantly, no matter how little she felt for this filthy and troublesome man, she couldn't bring herself to hurt him if she could help it.

"I- you seem very nice, and I know you're brave, and caring, but really, I'm just not interested. And I'm not going to be. Best thing you can do is to forget about me, find someone else. Someone who'll care about you properly." She smiled.

He blinked at her. _But… I want…_ She was still looking up at him, kindly but firm. She wasn't interested.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

He nodded slowly and walked away, not wanting Kate to get into trouble for associating with an outlaw, and headed back to camp.

* * *

"How'd it go then?" Asked Allan, as Much walked past him and towards his bunk.

"Not well."

"What 'appened? Did you say what I-?"

"Yes." Yes, he'd done it, he'd gone and said everything he was supposed to, and it wasn't enough. He wasn't enough.

Catching up to him, Allan placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. Much was touched to see concern in his eyes. "Mate, what went wrong?"

"She wa-" He corrected himself. "She's _not_ interested in me. And she's not going to be."

"Why not?" Frowned Allan, surprised. Why wouldn't Kate want Much? Not that Allan swung that way, but he could certainly see that Much was an incredibly kind and generous man, and he was by no means unattractive. Stupid stubborn girl…. It'd be her loss, anyway. _Whatever happened to the other girl he liked, at that fancy lodge of his?_

Much shook his head and steadied his lower lip, apparently not wanting to talk about it. Allan let it go, for the time being at least; knowing Much, he'd decide he wanted to discuss it later on, just as Allan was settling down for a kip before supper. Oh well.

Much sighed, stealing a look out over the peaceful forest before setting to work on their meal. "At least she was nice about it…."

**Please review!**


End file.
